Beth
by ArminUchiha
Summary: Beth ha muerto, y de una manera no imaginada ¿Cómo podrá la persona que le quería en secreto conllevar esto? CarlxBeth.


**Hola, este os lo escribí hace poco y tenía pensado publicarlo antes de que saliera el nuevo capitulo de la segunda parte de la quinta temporada, pero por mera flojera no lo había publicado. Ahora lo publico faltando un día para el estreno :v *siempre dejo todo para el final* **

**Yo quedé completmente en shock cuando miré la muerte de Beth, pese que yo ya sabía que moriría... pero no así. Y por eso escribí esto con la esperanza de que en los nuevos capitulos muestren aunque sea un poco de los sentimientos de Carl respecto a lo sucedido. **

* * *

Escuché un grito que me alteró, estaba casi seguro que ese grito había provenido de Maggie. Inmediatamente pensé en que tal vez los caminantes los hubieran acorralado pero lo raro fue que no escuché ningún disparo.

—"A lo mejor no dispararon para no atraer más caminantes."— Pensé

Traté de borrar esos pensamientos de mi mente, Michonne estaba con ellos y ella es la mejor para matar zombies, yo tenía que concentrarme en cuidar de Judith. Volví a escuchar otro grito igual pero más extendido que el anterior.

No podía seguir ahí sin hacer nada.

—¿Puedes cuidar de mi hermana?.— Le pregunté a Euginne mientras abría la puerta para bajar del vehículo.

—N-no pensaras ir... ¿o sí?

—Tal vez necesitan ayuda.— Saque una pequeña revolver que llevaba escondida en mi bota. —Si algo pasa dispara y vendré lo más rápido posible.

Sabía que si lo que me imaginaba que sucedía con los demás era verdad no podría regresar rápido, pero debía intentarlo. No me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados mientras todos arriesgan sus vidas ¿o sí?

Me acerqué y le di un beso a Judith, miré al presunto científico y el asintió con la cabeza. Bien, llegó el momento.

—Espera...—Me dijo sosteniendo mi brazo justo antes de que saliera de ese camión de bomberos. —Iré contigo.

Lo miré confundido, su mano temblaba y su agarre era muy débil, sabía que se estaba muriendo del miedo.

—Sólo cuida a Judith...

Bajé del auto dejándolo ahí con la bebé, sabía que era peligroso porque estábamos en medio de una ciudad infestada por personas muertas, caminantes, pero ¿qué opción tenía? Ninguna. Por lo menos el perímetro parecía seguro.

Caminé hacia la dirección a donde mis compañeros se habían dirigido. Había caminantes por todos lados, pero muertos... bueno, completamente muertos.

Pude distinguir a uno que tenía el cráneo por la mitad, me agaché para observar el corte y efectivamente, sabía que Michonne realizó ese corte con su espada. Estaban cercas.

Saqué mi pistola por si algo salía mal.

Continué caminando lentamente, previendo cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. Y entonces los vi, estaban ahí frente a mí, todos juntos.

—¿Papá?.— traté de llamar su atención.

—¡Carl!.

Él corrió hacia a mí y me abrazo, sus ojos parecían llorosos.

—Escuché gritos.—Le dije tratando de alejarlo.—¿Qué pasó?

—Hijo... mira...

—¿Mordieron a alguien?—Pregunté interrumpiéndolo.

Traté de visualizar qué sucedía pero no distinguía nada a esta distancia. Pero de algo estaba seguro, podía escuchar sollozos provenientes de Maggie.

—No mordieron a nadi...

—¿Entonces por qué llora Maggie?— Pregunté interrumpiéndolo por segunda vez pero esta vez más alto.

Después de mi exclamación hubo un silencio haciendo que mi voz pareciera más fuerte de lo que realmente fue, seguro ahora todos creerían que era un mal educado de lo peor. Cuando mi padre iba a volver a hablar se escuchó un disparo.

—¿Qué fue eso?— Preguntó mi papá poniéndose de pie e ignorando lo anterior.

—Judith... ¡está con Euginne en el camión!— Antes de que pudiera terminar ya se habían dirigido casi todos al camión de bomberos.

Tomé mis pistola dispuesto a ir también, pero cuando Daryl pasó a lado de mí nuestras miradas chocaron y pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos. Empezaba a sospechar que pasaba.

Volteé de nuevo a dónde todos estaban hace unos momentos y pude ver a Glenn tratando de consolar a Maggie quien lloraba sobre un cadáver. Sólo podía ver las piernas del cadáver pero al ver sus botas... eso me bastó, yo conocía esas botas.

—...No...— Susurré dejando caer mi arma.

La pistola cayó lentamente, o al menos a mi me pareció así, y hizo un gran eco al caer.

Carol, la cual estaba frente a Maggie y Glenn, me miró soltando unas lágrimas que pude ver pese a la distancia, eso me hizo darme cuenta que mi suposición era acertada.

Ahora todo tenía sentido.

—...No... no, no ¡No!.— Grité mientras corría a dónde encontraría la peor escena de mi vida.

—Carl...

Carol se acercó tratando de abrazarme pero la aparté con un poco de agresividad. No quería que se me acercaran en este momento y por su mirada supuse que lo comprendió.

Me senté junto a Maggie y fue cuando supe que era verdad, ahí estaba ella, sin moverse, con serenidad en su rostro.

—No Beth... tú no.— No pude más, las lágrimas corrieron por mi cara.

Ya había perdido mucho en este mundo, pero no la quería perder a ella. A veces pensaba que había perdido mi lado humano y tenía miedo de convertirme en un monstruo pero ella siempre estaba ahí conmigo, con una sola sonrisa me regresaba a la realidad. Ella era quien mantenía mi lado humano... y ahora ya no estaba.

Después de la muerte de mi mamá la había ignorado, no soportaba tener algo para luego perderlo. ¿Este era mi castigo por eso? ¿Perder a quien siempre me ayudó incluso cuando fui un patán?

Siempre creí que cuando todo esto acabará ella y yo podríamos ser felices juntos, que ella me llevaría a mí a su baile de graduación aunque sus amigas se rieran porque yo soy menor y aún así ella me seguiría queriendo sin importar los demás. Que viviríamos felices y juntos... que tonto fui.

Solté un grito desde lo más profundo de mi garganta, desde mi corazón. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba, Maggie me miró algo confundida pero aún llorando.

—Y-yo la... quería...—La voz se me quebró y sólo sollozos salían de mi boca.

Maggie me acarició un poco el cabello y luego se paró con ayuda de Glenn dándome espacio, ahí supe que ella entendió mis sentimientos. Ella sabía más que nadie lo que significa amar en este mundo de mierda, sin embargo ella si estaba ahí con su amado, con Glenn. Tal vez el amor no es para todos.

Me acerqué más, ocupando el espacio donde Maggie estaba antes. Tomé el fino rostro de la rubia con mis manos temblorosas, y me acerqué un poco para depositar lentamente un suave beso en sus, aún húmedos, labios.

—... Te... te amo.— Deseaba que abriera los ojos, que despertará como en los cuentos de hadas, pero sabía que eso no pasaría, no en este mundo. —Beth...— acaricié por ultima vez su mano mientras lentamente la soltaba, sentí que con eso la estaba dejando ir, dolía mucho pero era necesario.

Cuando solté su mano sentí como lo que me quedaba de humanidad se iba con ella, un gran vacío se adentraba en mi pecho. Deseaba matar a quien le hizo este daño a Beth, mi Beth. Hacer sufrir a todos los responsables.

Me levanté furioso y al voltear miré como todos habían regresado a tiempo para ver mi patética escena.

—Hijo...— Mi papá se acercó un poco pero inmediatamente lo empujé.

—¡No me toques!.— Grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Todo quedó en silencio, todos me miraban y yo sólo quería irme y no volver a ver a nadie nunca más. Estaba a punto de abrirme pasó entre todos cuando el llanto de Judith interrumpió el silencio haciéndome volver a la realidad.

Volteé a ver el pálido cuerpo de Beth, no sabía que había pasado pero fue como si ella hubiera hecho algo a través del llanto de Judith, regresando la pequeña luz que siempre debía brillar dentro de mí. Su blanca sonrisa de perlas se adentro en mi mente.

—...Carl, yo...

—No, no. Perdón. —Le dije aferrándome a él en un abrazo. —Ella me regañaría por hablarte así porque eres mi padre.—Le confesé recordando los regaños que ella me daba por mi actitud.

Estaba equivocado cuando creí que mi humanidad murió junto a Beth, ella me la devolvió incluso en estas circunstancias, y me aseguraría de que nada haga que pierda mi humanidad porque gracias a ésta podría recordar por siempre a la dulce Beth.

—Ella también te quería.— Comentó lentamente Maggie mientras se agachaba de nuevo junto al cuerpo se su hermana. Su voz fue cortada por sollozos.

Mis lágrimas rodaron una vez más aferrándome al cuerpo de mi padre, y entonces recordé, aquella vez en la que Otis me disparó junto al ciervo, cuando estaba agonizando, cuando miré a Beth por primera vez, siempre me pareció que ella era un ángel y ahora lo era. Ella era un ángel, de eso estaba seguro.

Ese ciervo, ese descuido de Otis, ese disparo fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar, gracias a eso pude conocer a Beth, mi princesa, mi ángel.


End file.
